The Girl With the Broken Smile
by babyimarockstar
Summary: They never had the best relationship, but Dylan always felt the need to protect her. He had this connection with her, though she was his stepsister he couldn't help but feel this way. He wanted to protect her from every little thing that could harm her, h
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beardsleys or Norths. I just own Andrew Olsen.**

"Andrew. Leave. Me. Alone." 16-year old Christina Beardsley growled backing away from a boy with dark brown hair. "I didn't do anything to you." She said as a look of fear appeared on her face. Andrew Olsen was big. VERY big. He could easily hurt her if he wanted to.

A few feet away Dylan North was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Christina. He then saw a boy a lot bigger than her and himself walking towards her. Dylan didn't even think, it was kind of an insticnt. He quickly ran in front of Christina firmly protecting her from the harm Andrew can cause her.

"Back away North." Andrew said walking towards Christina who was now blocked by Dylan. "Or will I have to pull you away?" he asked smirking slightly.

Dylan cleared his throat, but still stood his ground. He never got along with Christina. She was a cheerleader and he was in a band. It was simple, they couldn't even stand each other. But lately, there was a connection, he just couldn't come to grasp with what is was. "Go ahead Andrew, I'm not letting you hurt her." He said, surpised at the confidence in his voice.

Christina stood there in complete and utter shock. She had her hands on Dylan's shoulders as she stood closely behind him. There he was, the shrimpy kid with the beanie defending her, against a football player. "Please don't let him hurt me Dylan." She whispered so only he could hear.

"Aw, does the rocker have a crush on his step-sister?" Andrew asked in a teasing tone. He knew Dylan did in fact have feelings for Christina. They way Dylan looked at her as she walked by, the way he smiled when she said something totally stupid.

"What? N-no." Dylan choked out. He wasn't sure what he felt towards his step-sister. Dylan couldn't help but watch her. His eyes always lingered when she walked by, her perfect figure, hair and face. It was so fascinating to him. Dylan always smiled when Christina said something that made her look really dumb. She wasn't afraid to be stupid or act dumb around people. "Leave her alone or you will be sorry." He said.

Andrew faked a yawn getting tired of this ordeal. "Fine, I'll see you guys later. Oh and Beardsley, you will pay me back." He said and winked before walking away.

Christina stepped in front of Dylan and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much rocker." She whispered into his shoulder. She was in hysterics. Of all people, she never expected Dylan to stick up for her. He could have easily gotten horribly injured and yet he still did it. "How can I repay you?" she asked.

Dylan hugged Christina back and sighed. "No need to pay me back." He said and frowned. "I care about you." He said and kissed the top of her head. _I can't believe I just did that._ He thought to himself.

Christina smiled slightly and pulled back from the hug. "I'll buy you a soda." She said and reached for his hand.

"A soda can work." He said and they walked down the sidewalk.

**A/N: **This may seem disturbing yes, but they aren't blood relatives. I always thought Drake Bell and Katija Pevec would make a beautiful couple, so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of YMO characters**

As Dylan and Christina sat in the booth each drinking a Dr. Pepper, Christina looked up at Dylan. "Why did you stick up for me?" she asked not taking her eyes off Dylan. She studied every part of his face. He had a couple of freckles running along his nose and his chocolate brown eyes seemed full of hope. Christina studied down to his perfect shaped lips and slowly bit her own. What was going through her head?

Dylan looked up at Christina and noticed her staring at him. He simply shrugged it off. "I just didn't think you deserved what he was doing." Dylan said. It was true, Christina didn't deserve it. She was the most amazing girl he has ever met. He'd do anything for her.

Christina nodded slowly and turned back to her soda. She smiled to herself. It was really brave of Dylan to stick up for her. "Thanks." Was all she managed to whisper. Christina took a sip of her soda not noticing that Dylan was now examining her.

Dylan stared at Christina's now silky brown hair that used to be blonde. He wanted to run his fingers through it to see how it felt. Dylan looked down to her nose, it looked like a button. He smiled to himself remembering her laugh and how she snorted when she laughed too hard. He saw her lick her perfect lips. Dylan touched his own lips. Christina was amazing, and Dylan was falling…hard for her.

Christina looked up at Dylan and caught his eye. She gave a small smile and turned a shade of pink. Reaching over to his head she pulled his beanie over his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry." She said with a smirk.

"Oh you'll pay for that." Dylan said as Christina got up and ran from the diner. He pulled his beanie up and chased after her. A couple of minutes later he jumped, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her to the ground. "Told you." He said and smirked.

"All hail the fast one." Christina said sarcastically, a smile appearing on her face. She hasn't had this much fun in such a long time. "What are you going to do? Hurt me.." she asked.

"No, but I will do this." Dylan said and kissed her lips softly. He couldn't believe he did it. It was a spur of the moment think. Suddenly Dylan pulled back his face was full of shock.

Christina was just as shock, but that she enjoyed the kiss. Her brown eyes widened as she stared at Dylan.

"I'm sorry." Dylan said releasing her. He stood up and dusted off his pants and pulled Christina up. "I really am." He insisted.

"It's fine." Christina said dusting off her blue pants. "Just don't tell anyone about it." She said and walked away from Dylan, her cheeks still red.

"That's it." Dylan said sitting on the ground again, holding his head in his hands. "I totally blew it."

**A/N: This was fun to write. Reviews and maybe I'll write more.**


End file.
